User blog:Derax-Pagani/Top 5 Dragon and God Slayer Elements I'd Like to See
What's Good People? So in usual Derax fashion, I should be doing something more important - my project proposal for university - but instead I'm procrastinating in a way only a student knows how to; by making trivial lists for stuff that will have no impact on life, the universe or anything. As the title suggests, this is sort of two top fives mixed into one for simplicity's sake. The five dragon slayer elements and five god slayer elements I'd like to see in Fairy Without Wings to some capacity. As is normally the way with 'Top X' lists, there are some rules and criteria to follow. For Dragon Slayers, the elements have to be that; elements, nothing such as species or weapons. So we wont be having any Sword Dragons or Cat Dragons. Gods however are a bit more lenient in that species and abstract concepts, like Hydra God Slayer Magic and Spiral God Slayer Magic are acceptable. Preexisting slayer elements however are not permitted, for a list of the existing ones within Fairy Without Wings, go here; , and here; . Furthermore, for each one, I'll come up with, or attempt to come up with candidates for expies that could possibly appear and how. Without further ado, let's get under way with the lists. Part 1: Dragon Slayers Number Five Star Dragon Slayer Magic Ok, I spent longer than I probably should've to try and work out what to start off with, and even had this one own more as an honourable mention. But, then I decided to change it at the last minute. The way I would see Star Dragon Slayer magic working would be sort of a combination of White Dragon Slayer Magic, and Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic as stars emit light, and plasma. With perhaps an ability to eat spells from Heavenly Body Magic and the like because of the 'holy' and 'heavenly' connotations associated with stars. As for who would be a suitable candidate for Star Dragon Slayer Magic, based on a draft work I did a while ago, I'd suggest Miss Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. My reasoning for this is based off of her ace; Garchomp. Whilst Garchomp itself is a physical Ground/Dragon type, there is a certain Dragon type move that one would feel to be a good Secret Art, or even a Dragon Force level spell for Star Dragon Slayer Magic; Draco Meteor. Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Special Attack stat. Seems reasonable for a Star Dragon Slayer don't you think? Dropping a barrage of shooting stars down. Dragon Force statement: "The stars shine brightest now!" Number Four Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Moving on from the vague idea for Star Dragon Slayer, we come onto what can only be described as perhaps the goriest possible dragon slayer magic since Portal Dragon Slayer Magic. The inspiration for this idea came from the idea of Blood bending. Just imagine how vicious that could be. The user could literally drink anyone's blood, except their own and make VV and Hyberion look like a pair of pansies in comparison. Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Blood Bank: Rupture. I can only imagine that people thought some of Lelouch's Bone Dragon Slayer Magic spells were violent, try being able to control other people's blood. So who could the Blood Dragon Slayer be? Well, my personal choice falls between two characters; this scary fucker, and this surprisingly terrifying cutie. Dragon Force statement: "I'll bleed you dry!" Number Three Glass Dragon Slayer Magic Some of you may be reading this thinking; 'Dex, the fuck? Are you out of your mind again?' And to that I say, when have I ever been in my mind? Or more seriously, ask yourself this; what do you know about glass? Glass in the traditional sense is a clear solid material made from quartz used for windows and is notoriously brittle. Or is it? In some cases yes it is, and when it's shattered, i.e. into shards, it's pretty sharp and can cause some fairly nasty gashes if people aren't careful. So there's some ways for it to be offensive. Glass Dragon's Roar or Glass Dragon's Sword anyone? What about defence? Like it's been said already, glass is brittle. Well, in the traditional sense it is. Next time you're at a harbour or by the water, have a look at modern boat hulls and hazard a guess what they're made out of. Wood, plastic, steel, concrete even? All are possible, but one of the most common materials used for hulls, and other vehicles actually, is glass. Well, specifically fibre glass. Fibre glass is incredibly strong, flexible and very irritating if you get strands of it on your body. So in that sense it's quite a good defence. Who would use it though... Well there's a problem, I'm not aware of any characters, except Rivalz Cardemonde, that use glass as a weapon. Apparently there are users of glass as a power, but none of whom I know of. What do you think though, who'd be a good Glass Dragon Slayer? Dragon Force statement: "Shatter!" Number Two Sand Dragon Slayer Magic A yes, sand, a substance I've hated since doing geology... a load of detrital crap from broken up rocks that were born of fire (Igneous rocks, in case you were wondering) to form sediments and subsequently even drearier sedimentary rocks like sandstone. So why is it Second on this list if I hate it that much? Well... looking at it objectively, sand in common media is actually quite a useful material to be able to manipulate. Look at some of the characters capable of manipulating sand; Sandman, Crocodile (aka James Gator), Ajeel Ramal, and the most badass of all in my opinion; Gaara. The character I'd choose to be the Sand Dragon Slayer. In western and eastern media, sand's permeable and porous properties are often used as a means for manipulators of sand to 'dry up' their opponents. Draining the victims of all moisture in their body. Just imagine Kallen, the Blood Dragon Slayer, and the Sand Dragon Slayer in a team against a bunch of bad guys! The poor bastards wouldn't stand a chance o_O So there's one aspect to Sand Dragon Slaying. Another aspect to sand is that it's quite good for defensive purposes as well as offensive, if you've ever seen the scene in The Bank Job with the sand blaster, you'll understand what I mean by that. Sand is normally composed of quartz grains, as well as other minerals too. Quartz itself has a hardness of 6.7, which on the logarithmic Moh's Scale of Hardness, isn't a patch on diamonds or sapphires, but, it's still harder than steel! That's quite the defensive capability there when you think about it. Dragon Force statement: "Be buried by the sand" Honourable Mentions *Volcano Dragon Slayer Magic: Well this was a quick idea; in a similar vain to Nature Dragon Slayer Magic and Storm Dragon Slayer Magic, a magic with rock, ash, lava and fire properties to it. *Sound Dragon Slayer Magic: You'll see why when I do the God Slayers *Gold Dragon Slayer Magic: An interesting idea, gold being the best reflector of heat, but a bit brittle/flimsy to be any good offensively unless molten or defensively. *Ash Dragon Slayer Magic: Thought it could be an interesting idea, but with Volcano as well... perhaps not. Number One Smoke Dragon Slayer Magic And now for the one I've been looking forward to the most; smoke. Where there's smoke there's fire. But there's more to it than just my pyromania. The concept behind a smoke dragon slayer honestly came from the idea of inserting a certain character into Fairy Without Wings, utilising an idea I'd had a few years ago for a fanfic of my own that was canned. Smoke can be used not just as a mechanism to hide, but it can be used for offense. Different kinds of smoke can have different effects, but the most obvious is choking. Quite the effective tool for a dark mage, wouldn't you say? Who would I have as the Smoke Dragon Slayer? Well, the obvious choice I suppose is Smoker, after all, like Crocodile, the dude can turn his body into smoke and use it as a weapon. In all honesty though, Smoker, being a Marine, couldn't be a bad guy, and if he was to make an appearance in Fairy Without Wings, I can see him being a Division Commander or some lower ranked General of the Rune Knights, perhaps with another type of slaying magic So if not the obvious choice, who then? I introduce you to Miss Revy "Two Hands". The protagonist of a lesser known anime and manga called Black Lagoon. If you've never seen it before, I implore you to watch it, in either subs or dubs, especially if you like organised crime anime. My reasoning for choosing Revy, despite her usage of two custom Beretta's, is because she's an absolute kick-ass monster, smokes like a chimney and the rate at which those two Beretta's of hers end up smoking, you wouldn't be wrong to end up associating Revy with smoke. Dragon Force statement: "Choke on my smoke you fuckers!" Part 2: God Slayers OK, no need for flim-flam, let's get into this: Number Five Smoke God Slayer Magic You can't not have seen this coming. Number Four Light God Slayer Magic Think about it, you know it's a hilarious idea. Number Three Insect God Slayer Magic Number Two Sound God Slayer Magic Honourable Mentions *Volcano God Slayer Magic *War God Slayer Magic *Dragon God Slayer Magic Number One Death God Slayer Magic Category:Blog posts Category:Sticky Blog Posts